


Confidence Cat: Ese

by umbreonblue



Category: Great Pretender, Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Cat, They got a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: How they got a cat.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Confidence Cat: Ese

Edamura had just come back…with a cat on his heels?

“Meow!”

The feline calling for attention just sat there, its tortoise colored fur slightly dirty from wandering the streets as its tail flicked. Its yellow eyes staring with expectation.

“Uh…” Laurent was surprised at the cat’s boldness.

“I thought I told you not to follow me,” Edamura glares at the cat, who just ignores him.

Instead, it just rubs its head on his leg, purring.

Sighing in defeat, Edamura just pets it.

Laurent’s smiling as he watched the whole thing. It was so cute!

“Can we keep him?” Edamura asks.

“Sure Edamame,” Laurent smiles, “What’re you going to name him?” as he tries to pet the cat, who dodges him in favor of snatching a piece of Laurent’s dinner.

“Oi!”

The cat just runs off into a corner before eating, looking very happy.

Edamura laughs, “Serves you right, you bastard!”

He pets the cat’s head, “Ese. You’re name’s Ese…since you seem to like mocking us humans.”

“Meow~!”

And that was how they got a cat.

* * *

Omake:

Cynthia cooed at the cat, petting him, “So cute~!”

Abby just stares at Ese before he pets her, making her smile.

Then, they get why the cat’s name is Ese.

He stole a piece of chicken from Laurent’s plate, running off to eat it somewhere else. And of course, Ese’s cuteness makes him a good Confidence Cat, especially when it’s to get treats.


End file.
